


(You're My) Heart Shaker

by joy_infires



Series: Christmas with Stray Kids [24]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, M/M, Merry Christmas, Short, minchan rise, proposal, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: It's Minho's and Chan's 8th anniversary





	(You're My) Heart Shaker

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!   
> This is the last one shot of this series and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I really love Christmas and I love Stray Kids so combining two of the things I love most was lots of fun.

 

“Channie, can you just please tell me where we’re going?” Minho exclaimed, giggling as Chan led him somewhere. Today was their 8th anniversary and he’d been woken up by a secretive Chan with breakfast in bed before the older had put a blindfold on him and practically dragged him to the car. They’d gotten out of the vehicle about five minutes ago and Chan was still not telling him anything.

“You’ll see”, he said for what seemed to be the millionth time. Minho would be annoyed, but he just couldn’t help but find his boyfriend’s secretiveness endearing. He must be really excited.

Eventually, the two of them came to a stop. He heard noise, kind of like the sound of blades on ice and the excited laughs and shouts of people. Chan took the blindfold off and Minho blinked a few times in order to get used to the light. He looked around and his face lit up.

“This is...”, he trailed off, taking in the frozen lake that had been turned into some sort of ice rink just like every year, the stands that sold Christmas punch and waffles and all that stuff and the huge Christmas tree in front of them. “The place where we had our first date exactly eight years ago”, Chan finished his sentence.

Minho looked at his boyfriend. Chan was looking at him with fond, practically sparkling eyes just like he had all those years ago and Minho felt like he was falling in love with him all over again. He pulled the older into a hug. “You’re such a big sap”, he mumbled. Chan chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Happy anniversary, babe”, he said. “Happy anniversary”, Minho answered, pulling out of the hug to press their lips together for a short, chaste kiss. Chan grinned at him. “Let’s go rent some skates”, he said, pulling Minho along to the stand. “Wait, Channie! Don’t you remember last time we tried this!” he exclaimed, vividly recalling their first date. He winced at the memory of his boyfriend falling onto his ass and almost breaking his tailbone.

“It’ll be fine”, Chan assured him. Minho wasn’t so sure, but Chan seemed really excited about this and he wasn’t exactly known for being able to deny Chan any of his wishes. “Okay, but if you get hurt, I’ll kick your ass”, Minho warned him, only half-joking.

~

Luckily, they managed to avoid any broken tailbones today, even though Chan hadn’t gotten a single bit better at ice skating in all those years. Minho got his boyfriend off the ice eventually, trying not to laugh at the way Chan was clutching onto his sleeve. “Okay, maybe this was a bad idea”, the older admitted. “No shit”, Minho laughed.

They returned their skates and found themselves standing in front of the huge Christmas tree again. The sun had set, and the tree lit up with beautiful fairy lights. On top of that, it had started to snow a little bit. It was like a scene out of a movie.

“This was a lot of fun”, Minho told his boyfriend, lacing his hand with Chan’s. He looked so cute with his rosy cheeks and the snowflakes melting in his cotton candy pink hair. Like his very own snow angel. “Actually, the reason I brought you here today isn’t just for old time’s sake...”, Chan spoke up. Minho raised his eyebrow in interest. “Really? And here I thought you were just being sentimental”, he joked.

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately. The past eight years with you have been amazing. Throughout high school and college, we had good times and not so good times; you kept me grounded, you’re always there when I need you and you love me unconditionally despite all my flaws. The thing is, I love every single moment I get to spend with you and I’ve realized that I want to be with you for the rest of my life”, Chan explained.

Minho’s eyes widened when Chan got down on one knee in front of him and got a little box out of his coat pocket. “I fell in love with you right here eight years ago, which is why I chose this spot to ask you: Lee Minho, will you marry me?”

They had caught the attention of a few people around them. A teenage girl let out an excited squeal and some people were cooing at them. And Minho? Minho was speechless for a good 10 seconds. Was this really happening right now?

“Yes!” he finally said. “Of course, I’ll marry you!” Chan’s face lit up enough to outshine the Christmas tree and Minho couldn’t help but throw himself at his boyfriend, nearly knocking them both over as the people around them clapped and cheered excitedly. Minho peppered Chan’s entire face with kisses before letting the older put the ring on him. It was a rather simple white gold ring that fit his hand like it had always belonged there.

“I love you”, he said, his eyes welling up with happy tears. He was still trying to wrap his head around everything. He hadn’t expected this at all! “I love you, too”, Chan replied, pulling him in for another hug.

Needless to say that this was the best anniversary ever. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending sucks, but okay lol
> 
> I mainly wanted to make this series to share some of my favorite rare ships with you along with some of the more popular ones. Also, I'm really sorry about the unequal distribution, though. There wasn't enough Jeongin but a lot of Seungmin...I hope you still liked it, though... Thanks for reading this whether it was just this one shot or the entire series. I appreciate it! I hope all of you have amazing holidays and a great start into the new year!
> 
> (I'll be back soon with a hyunsung one shot for new year's if you're interested)


End file.
